thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicorn
Alicorns, part of the animal group, are native to Equestria. They are a rare species of pony, that possesses the wings of a pegasus and the horn of a unicorn. For Equestrians, Alicorns are seen as both royalty and deities. Alicorns are the third best magic users in the known universe. Inspiration: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Meaning: "winged unicorn" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Alicorns are Unicorns with the wings of a Pterippus. Unlike Unicorns, an Alicorn's horn is notably longer and unlike Pterippi, Alicorn's wings are notably larger. Alicorns are usually taller and leaner than other Equestrians. Culture There are currently only five true Alicorns in existence, all of which are considered princesses in their native land. The princesses are, Princess Celestia: keeper of the sun, Princess Luna: keeper of the moon, Princess Cadence: princess of family, Princess Twilight: princess of friendship, and Princess Flurry Heart. Alicorns are not born Alicorns but are born regular Unicorns or Pegasi. An alicorn would have to earn their wings by completing a great task no other could have accomplished. Magical Abilities Alicorns are the most powerful of all the equine creatures and are the third-best magic users in The Creature World. They possess the power of teleportation, the ability to transport all of your particles from one place to the other. However, they barely use it as they prefer to fly around with their large powerful wings. Alicorns often use their telekinesis to avoid using their mouths. Princess Celestia possesses the power of precognition in the form of sleep visions. Princess Luna has a very special form of telepathy. She is able to mentally travel into other's dreams and assist them. Princess Cadence is able to use a lesser form of mind control where she is able to mend broken relationships. Princess Twilight has also shown the ability of mind control by using the forbidden Want it, Need it Spell. Alicorns (Princess Celestia and Princess Luna) are able to change the time of day by moving their planet's sun and moon. It has been said that Alicorns are immortal, but no one truly knows for sure, as it is said that Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence are not Immortal. Alicorns could possibly have an extended lifespan and are mortals like others of their kind. Weaknesses An Alicorn's worst nightmare is another just as strong or stronger Alicorn that has turned to evil. Alicorns are also weak when it comes to strong changelings like Queen Chrysalis. Alicorns have always shown to only be able to defeat Draconequus by working in teams. So a single Dranconequus can completely outrank an Alcorn easily. A Centaur who has taken enough magic from other creatures are able to steal an Alicorn of their magic causing the Centaur to be overtaken with power and grow huge. Dietary Information Alicorns, like other Equestrians, are purely herbivorous, feeding on hay and other wheat-based foods. Alicorns can also eat sweet things like cake, chocolate, and candy. Habitat and Location Most Equestrians live in the land of Equestria, but all Alicorn species live in Equestria only. Because they are considered royalty, Alicorns live in castles ruling over kingdoms. Appearance in the Show The Changeling The Creature Council contacts the princesses of Equestria (Alicorns) to see if they have any experience with changelings. Appearance on the Channel Plásma, Piper, and Tokai are all Alicorns and appear every pony related video on The Creature Channel. Category:The Creature Book Category:My Little Pony Category:Royalty